Butterflies
by RedRaiderette
Summary: When Hoshi Mizutahaki falls for Hiei, the feeling is mutual. But as Hiei tries to deny the butterflies, she mistakes his denial as rejection. Will he tell her when she finds someone new? Or will he love her from afar? HieixOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I do however own Hoshi Mizutahaki.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction in quite some time so please be nice . Let's get this party started :D

Hiei, our small fire demon friend, is sitting on a ledge outside the house that all the YYH characters and some OC's live in in the Ningenkai. Hoshi, also a fire demon, is picking flowers with Yukina and Keiko and Botan (yes, she lives with them.) in a field not too far away. Kurama is cleaning dishes.

Hoshi picks up a handful of flowers and turns to Yukina. "Yukina, what do you think of these flowers? Will Hiei like them?"

"I don't really know. What do you think Botan?"

"Well... " Botan thinks back to one time when she brought Hiei flowers and he burned them to a crisp after mumbling something about pointless displays of affection. "I think they're lovely, honestly. It's just that Hiei's not exactly the flower type."

Keiko glances at Hoshi as her face falls."But it wouldn't hurt to try. I bet he'll love them."

A huge smile spreads across Hoshi's face as she scoops up the heavily fragranced plants and begins to run toward the youkai. "HIEI!! HIEI!! " she screamed.

'_Hn. Stupid baka_.,' he thinks to himself. " What is it?"

Hoshi, panting, says happily,"I got these for you."

Hiei looks at her suspiciously. He carefully grabs the offending objects from her hand. She just smiles happily. He looks at them. "Why?"

Hoshi begins to blush. "Because they made me think of you."

Hoshi looks out toward the field and her friends. Botan waves for her to come back. She turns to Hiei, gives him a light kiss on the cheek, and skips back to join her friends. Botan looks surprisedly at Hiei. He begins to blush, and accidently burns the flowers in his hand. He doesn't notice.

Keiko notices Botan staring. "Did he like them, Botan?"

Botan looks down at Keiko, who is sitting next to her. "You could say that." She turns back to look at the fire youkai, still looking shocked, touching his face with his hand, then getting off the wall and walking towards them.

Botan afraid that Hiei is going to hurt Hoshi's feelings quickly comes up with an excuse for the other demon to go farther out in the meadow. "Uh... Hoshi! Why don't you go way way out there with Yukina and pick some of those pretty purple flowers? I'm sure that Kurama would love to have some flowers for the table. Keiko and I will stay here."

Hoshi ,oblivious to the fact that Hiei is slowly (shocker) walking toward them, agrees happily and grabs Yukina's hand "Sure, Botan! Let's go, Yuki!""

Hiei walks up just and Yukina and Hoshi prance off, laughing. He stares after the little fire demon and his sister.

Botan begins to laugh. "Bet that's never happened to you before, has it?"

Hiei quickly regains his composure. "Hn. Her emotions are foolish. Love is almost always unrequited and is a waste of one's time."

"Are you sure it's not because you really do feel something for her?" Botan smiles slyly.

"Of course not, fool! I have no emotions. You of all people should know that."

Keiko sighs. "You know, Hiei, love doesn't necessarily mean weakness."

"That's why you ningens aren't immortal or long-living. You let love get in the way." Hiei huffs.

Keiko is visibly offended. "I'd rather die at a young age knowing I am loved than live a thousands years never knowing love at all." She calmly gets up and walks toward the house.

"Really, Hiei. Can't you be at least a tiny bit nicer? She has a good point."

"Botan. You know that I am incapable of love. The girl just doesn't understand that."

Botan watches Yukina and Hoshi skip back towards them. She steals a quick glance at Hiei. She notices that blush returning to his face. "Perhaps she understands something you don't."

Hiei looks at her. "That's impossible. How can she know something about me that I don't? Honestly, Botan. That makes no sense."

Hoshi and Yukina reach the two. Hoshi hands all the flowers to Yukina. "Yuki? Why don't you go take these to Kurama? I know he'll love them!"

Yukina looks from Hoshi to Hiei, then to Botan. "Um. Okay, Hoshi. Are you sure you don't want to go with me?" Hoshi smiles brightly at the younger blue-haired girl and nods her head.

"I'm sure, Yuki. You picked most of them anyways." Yukina walks away. Hoshi suddenly assumes a more mature air. "Hiei? What happened to my flowers?"

Hiei's eyes widen and his blush deepens. "I… uh… well… I accidentally.. um… burned… them. I'm so sorry Hoshi. I just got a little… flustered." 'Why is it so hard for me to just talk to her?' he thought to himself.

"Hiei! Hoshi! Botan! Supper!" Kurama was waving from the doorway at the three. Hiei turns and walks away, leaving Hoshi and Botan alone.

"Botan? Did I do something wrong?" Hoshi's lower lip trembled a bit.

"Uh.. no, dear. He's just… Hiei." The ferry girl looked after Hiei, noticing faint traces of the blush as he turned to look back at them.

"Are you two coming?" he growled.

"Yes, Hiei."

So…? Tell me what you think. What can I add? What can I change? Are the characters too OOC? I accept flames too: Call it constructive criticism. I will update on August 26th cause that's my birthday present to all of you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Hoshi here

Hey, Hoshi here! Thanks to those that read the first chapter! I have decided to put this chapter up early specially for cheeky half-demon, the first reviewer. So enjoy

Disclaimer: Izaku is my friend's character. She wanted to be put in here but she also wanted to die so… yeah. I don't own YYH.

'_Why can't I get her out of my head?_'' Hiei lay restless in his bed. The moonlight poured in through the open window, casting shadows across his face. His arms were folded behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. It had been a little over six months since it happened. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. But that would never happen. Never again would he kiss those lips or hold that hand. Never.

_FLASHBACK_

Izaku Matamori flitted from tree to tree, dodging blast after blast from the powerful demon they were fighting. Hiei had loved her ever since they met. She was beautiful. Blond straight hair and flashing green eyes. She, like Urameshi, was a human who died and was given a second chance. She joined up with the team only a few weeks prior, but already she and Hiei were in love. She gave him butterflies. The only who ever had. In fact, Hiei was going to ask her to marry him. The phone rang, disrupting the quiet dinner scene. 'It's Koenma. There's trouble. Hiei, we have to go.' She had insisted. Hiei finally gave in. He never could deny her anything.

Hiei had done everything in his power to protect her. He knew the demon was too much. Too strong, too fast, too smart, too everything. In the end, Izaku put up the fight of her life and lost. When she fell, the demon fled, noticing that everyone had stopped dead in their tracks. A member of their team had never died. Sure, they'd come close. But no one had actually died. '_She gave her life and for what? Nothing. She died in vain.'_ Hiei had rushed to her side as she sputtered blood. 'Hiei. I love you.' Those were her last words. She was dead. His love was dead.

_END FLASHBACK_

When she died, Hiei had sworn that he would never love again. So why did the mere sight of Hoshi make him blush? Why couldn't he talk to her? He knew the signs of love. The sweaty palms. The stuttering. The queasy feeling in you stomach. But his only love had died. How could Hoshi, a young, naïve fire demon, produce the same feelings as the beautiful Izaku? He refused to believe that he was in love with this demon.

Somewhere in another part of the house, Hoshi turned restlessly. '_What is wrong with me? Why doesn't he like me? Everyone insists he does, but how come he doesn't act like it?_'' Hoshi wasn't one to be insecure about things like this. She usually knew that guys fell for her. But Hiei was a puzzle to her and that's why she found herself falling for him. She couldn't tell if he liked her or not. Whenever she thought she was close, he would pull away again, leaving her more confused. She knew his past or at least most of it. Hoshi knew there was something that everyone else knew that she didn't but she didn't want to pry.

After a while, Hoshi realized she wasn't going to get any sleep laying in her bed. She quietly got up out of bed and tiptoed down the hall. She stopped in front of Kurama's door. She watched as his chest slowly rose and fall. Kurama had been the one to suggest that she join the team. He had been like a brother to her and he could usually tell when something was on her mind and she usually wanted him to know. But this was different. She was ashamed of her feelings because Kurama and Hiei were best friends. It felt wrong somehow. She smiled at the sleeping fox and slipped downstairs and out the front door.

The big oak was her favorite tree in the yard. It was where she first talked to Hiei. It was where Yuskue and Keiko got married. It was where she was the maid of honor to her best friend Yukina's wedding. The old tree held so many memories. She lightly perched on the swing that hung from the lowest branch. As she sat there, lost in thought, the wind began to blow, swinging her back and forth.

Hiei, still unable to sleep, got up to look out the window. '_Perhaps some fresh air will help my mind shut up._' He noticed Hoshi swinging under the old oak. She looked almost angelic. Her white silk nightgown was flowing behind her and her waist long black hair was wild and curly, flying in her face. She looked so sad yet so peaceful at the same time. Hiei felt a blush creep into his cheeks as he watched her silently.

As the wind pushed her, Hoshi felt eyes on her. She always had that feeling ever since she was young. The feeling of someone watching her every movement. But there was something different about this feeling. These eyes felt sad, heartbroken, almost trapped. The feeling made her so uncomfortable that she stood up to go out into the field.

Hiei watched as Hoshi stood up and walk out to the field. He curiously looked on as the demon began to spin and twirl rapidly. She jumped and pranced. '_She's dancing to her own beat. To an unheard rhythm._' Hiei stared at the blurring white figure as she skipped and danced. '_Almost like a snowflake falling to the ground. So graceful, so beautiful, so…fragile._'

There was a song in her head. It was one of her favorites. A song about love and friendship. Wanting him to notice you. Her life. She spun around, faster and faster. Soon, the song ended. With satisfaction, she collapsed to the ground. As she stared up at the stars, the world began to grow black.

Hiei watched in horror as she fell. '_She's dead. She killed herself. She gave herself a heart attack or something._' As he ran down the stairs, images of Izaku, dead in his arms, flashed in his mind. Hiei charged out the door and into the fields. '_Please. Please don't let her be dead.'_ He finally reached where she lay. As he looked down at her, he noticed her chest rising and falling. '_She's asleep?! I freaked out because she fell asleep?_'' However, he couldn't stop the tears that fell. Finally, they stopped coming. Hiei bent down to pick the slumbering demon, recognizing that she was smiling in her sleep. He couldn't help but grin.

So yeah. I don't think this was as good as the first chapter but I hope you still like it. Now you know why it's called butterflies So. R&R please. I'll update as soon as I've written the next chapter


End file.
